This Is My Father's World
by GenkaiFan
Summary: In a desperate cry for help during the Graveyard scene, Harry receives help from his father. Only it isn't James Potter who answers! What if Harry not only had a Norse deity for a father, but was also a descendant of a Greek god as well? AU
1. Chapter 1

This Is My Father's World

Summary: In a desperate cry for help during the Graveyard scene, Harry receives help from his father. Only it isn't James Potter who answers! What if Harry not only had a Norse deity for a father, but was also a descendant of a Greek god as well? AU

A/N: This is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Harry Potter crossover. Frau and I sort think this will work well together. Personally, I've been very disappointed with the collection of stories in the PJO and HP crossover. I really can't see Percy and company going over to Hogwarts. And I really can't see Harry as a demigod to any of the Greek gods. That doesn't mean this cross doesn't work. It does if you know what to look for.

Disclaimer: We don't own either Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson. This cross is based on the movie-verse for both and is set between the two PJO movies. Also there will be no pairing as of yet. Maybe as it gets further into the story, who knows? As always, reviews are welcome, flames are not.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Prologue

The Infirmary was quiet. In a private room off the main ward, a young, dark-haired teenager lay sleeping. The school nurse had just left when the door slowly opened and a scruffy, four-legged dark shadow crept in and hopped onto the foot of the sleeping teen's bed.

Harry Potter, champion of the Tri-Wizarding Tourney, lay silent and still beneath the white sheets of the Hogwarts infirmary. Mere hours before he had fought for his life when the Tourney cup had dragged him and his co-champion, Cedric Diggory, to a graveyard in Little Hangleton.

There Cedric was killed. Harry became an unwilling participant in a dark ritual that ended with him fighting a resurrected Lord Voldemort. When he was finally able to break away, he grabbed the cup, along with Cedric's body, and returned – only to appear in front of the panel of judges and proclaim for all to hear, "He's back! Voldemort is back!" After which he collapsed in grief and shock.

The scruffy black dog carefully sniffed the teen over, checking his injuries. Satisfied that all had been taken care of, he settled at the foot of the bed to guard and wait out the night.

0o0o0o0o0

_Opening his eyes, Harry found himself in a strange stone and wood room with velvet tapestries hanging on the walls. A roaring fire burned in a large stone and brick fire place that filled the far wall. To one side of it a lean faced man with impish green eyes sat in a very ornately carved bone and wood chair covered in furs._

"_You've grown much since I last saw you, boy. I guess I could say I'm proud of you," the man said as he gestured Harry to sit in the vacant chair across from him. "You haven't quite turned out as I had hoped, but given what you've been through, I can say you've done well, learning to hide your skills in plain sight."_

"_Who are you?"_

_The man smiled but the smile did not quite reach his eyes. "Who am I? I'm your father."_

_Harry on the verge of sitting, straightened up to glare down at the man, who was pouring a drink into a curved drinking horn. "My father was James Potter!"_

_The man smiled and gestured. Harry found himself standing in another room. It was dark and the only lights were the candles dotted around a chalked circle. Much to Harry's horror inside the circle were two naked people! _

"_Mum? Dad!" Harry whispered._

"_They can't hear you," the man said, still holding the drinking horn. _

_Harry noticed that not only were they alive and nude, but they were very young._

"_This has to work Lils! It just has to!" James Potter murmured. _

_Lily Potter smiled at her husband. "I've researched the ritual and it will work. Tonight, I will conceive a child. Our child, Sweetheart."_

_Harry looked up at the strange man who was sipping from his drinking horn. "James Potter was hexed during his time at that school you go to. He was incapable of siring children. They tried everything, before that evening. "_

_Harry turned back to watch as his parents knelt in the middle of the circle and started to chant. A wind picked up, causing the candles to flicker. He tried to look away as his parents started to. . . _

"_Watch!" the man commanded. "She was so beautiful." He whispered. "What man, or god, could resist her nubile charms?" Harry tried in vain to turn away as he was forced to watch his father have sex with his mother. Merlin! He's going to be scarred for life!_

_The man left Harry's side and approached the circle. Harry watched as the stranger stepped into the circle and faded into James' body. In horrified fascination, Harry watched as his mother cry out; and with her scream, the candles went out._

o0o0o0o

Harry sat up in bed. He was back at Hogwarts! It was all a dream? Yes, a dream! No, actually it had been a nightmare! He had _not_ just dreamed of watching his dead parents having sex! On a floor! During a ritual? Had he?!

"_Go to the goblins, boy_," came a whisper in the back of his mind. It sounded like the man in his dreams. "_They have something for you. Ask to see your mother's vault. The answers are there_. _Trust no one with what you find there except your Dogfather and the Goblins_. _Don't come back here, either of you. I've got it covered._"

The scruffy black dog jerked awake when Harry sat up. Suddenly, where the dog had been was a scruffy looking man. "Harry!? Are you alright kiddo?"

"S…S….Sirius?" Harry asked, still looking a little wild-eyed.

'Nightmare?" Sirius Black, Harry's godfather asked softly as he pulled the teen into a protective hug.

Harry tried not to flinch as he was drawn in. "I…I'm fine. Sirius."

"If I believed that, then I have a hippogriff to sell." He scoffed. "Wait, I do! Merlin! I can't even use that any more."

Harry tried not to giggle into his godfather's shoulder. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Harry pulled away.

"Sirius? Did . . .did my parents have problems .. ." Harry started to ask. He hadn't realized how hard this was going to be. "having me?"

"Why do you ask, prongslet?"

Harry shrugged, but with some careful prodding, he told Sirius about his dream. Sirius snickered at the green hue that Harry was turning.

"Yeah, I walked in on my parent's doing the horizontal dance once. Merlin and Morgana, no kid wants to walk in on THAT! I was scarred for life!" Sirius said. "And James did confide in me after Lily got pregnant at the difficulties they had. Seems James was hit with an infertility hex while we were here at school. We think it was Malfoy, or maybe Snivellous, who did it to get back at James for taking Lily away from him."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I have to get to Gringotts, but I don't think Dumbledore will allow it," Harry said, changing the subject. He didn't know why, but he trusted that man from his dreams. Especially with Sirius confirming parts of it. "And nobody can know, we can't trust anyone."

"No, he won't. He's determined to send you back to your relatives, even with everything that's happened." Sirius hopped off the bed. "Well, no time like the present. We'll be back before they even notice you're missing." This last statement was muffled as Sirius rummaged in the wardrobe for Harry's clothes.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter: 1

Dawn's early light was just peeking through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Night's shadows were swiftly retreating as color returned to the world. Two darker shadows slipped out of Hogwarts Castle and joined their flight down the path towards the quaint village of Hogsmeade.

Harry and his dog, Padfoot, made sure they were away from the wards surrounding the castle before Padfoot returned to human form and apparated them away with a muted 'pop'.

Diagon Alley was eerily quiet. Not many shoppers were up and about as Harry and a cloaked Sirius walked up the steps of Gringotts Bank. A set of guards bracketed the entrance as Harry entered. It seemed that they were the first customers today so Sirius immediately removed Harry's invisibility cloak. Goblins were very touchy about possible thieves and frowned on anything that hid ones true appearance from them. Neither of the pair wanted to cause any undue problems with the keepers of their monies.

Harry went up to the nearest teller and asked to see the Potter account manager.

Not long after that, Harry and Sirius were ushered into a spartan office. An elderly Goblin looked up as they entered.

"What do you wish, Wizards?" Came a gravely voice. He motioned to the two hardback chairs sitting in front of his heavy, granite topped desk. "I am Flintlock, the account manager for House Potter and who might you be?"

After Harry verified that he was, indeed, the Potter heir through use of a blood ritual Flintlock nodded and repeated his question.

"I wish to visit my mother's vault. I've just been told she left some...information for me." Harry replied with a slight hesitation.

"You do realize that you do not have full access to this vault, Mr. Potter? You are allowed to remove books, letters and portraits, but nothing else."

"Yes sir. I will abide by those rules." Harry hastened to assure. Flintlock, however, was staring directly at Sirius when he spoke.

"Wha..? Me?!" Sirius sputtered, "You think I would...?"

"You may not have been here for some time Mr. Black, but we Goblins have long memories."

Harry silently regarded his Godfather with an arched brow as they walked to the carts. Sirius was not talking.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry's hands shook as he started to read the letter that should've been given to him four years ago when he first visited Gringotts.

"_Darling,_

_By now you have gotten your Hogwarts letter, and if this was a perfect world, Sirius would have told you all about us and how much we love you._

But this isn't a perfect world, and I have a very bad feeling that someone will try to keep Sirius from you and send you to live with my dreadful sister and her oaf of a husband.

I believe that someone to be Albus Dumbledore. Do not trust him. I fear he has his own agenda for you. He likes to spout his 'greater good' philosophy, the only problem with that is one needs to ask, 'for the greater good of whom?' I am afraid it is for the 'good' of Albus Dumbledore, not for you.

_Listen to me. I sound almost as bad as Moody with his paranoia. _

_Harry, in time, you will meet someone in your dreams that claims to be your father. Believe him. Your daddy, James, couldn't have children. We tried many ways to break the curse that someone had placed on him but nothing worked. Then, in an ancient book in the Potter vault, I found a ritual begging any deity listening to help us and to give us a child. One did._

_He has always taken an interest in James and the Marauders. According to this deity, they amused him. He always accepted the pranks they did as if they were offerings pleasing to him. Who were we to argue? We so wanted a child! _

_He possessed James during the ritual and you were conceived. No matter what anyone may say, I was never unfaithful to your daddy James. _

_Your deity sire forbade us to tell you who he is. He says that any child he fathered would be smart enough to figure it out. He also said that any child he fathered would be in danger. But he did give his permission for James to blood-adopt you so that the Potter family magic would accept you as the Potter heir. _

_Oh my son. Within minutes of your birth, we knew that you had both mine and his eyes! We, James and I, hurriedly performed the blood adoption and it took. Thankfully, you kept those beautiful green eyes but inherited James' birds nest of dark hair._

_Remember my darling Harry, you were wanted and loved the moment you were conceived, by both your father James and myself. I am just sorry we were not there to see you grow up._

_Love always_

_Mom and Dad"_

0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Sirius spent most of the day with Flintlock going over Harry's inheritance as well as claiming his lordship as Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Further heritage tests showed that Harry was heir to the Peverells. This news caused a bit of a stir among the goblins.

Sirius knew the story of the three brothers who bested death; and thus were gifted the three Deathly Hallows. Harry who hadn't heard the story before, was intrigued. To be able to claim blood relationship to one of the Peverells, as well as having the cloak, was amazing!

"You do know that the youngest son was actually a demigod?" Flintlock asked. "He was the son of the Greek god Hades. Since you, Lord Potter, were blood adopted and magic has accepted the claim, it makes you a descendent of Hades as well."

After a moment of stunned silence Harry mumbled, "We're not going back to Hogwarts. What can you do to help us out?"

A plan of action was hashed out as the day waned. Flintlock arranged for Harry and Sirius to stay at a posh London hotel near the Leaky Cauldron, under the names of Nigel P. and Evan J. Grimm. The next few days would prove hectic.

0o0o0o0

The first thing Harry did once they were in their suite was order food for two. The next was to figure out clothing. He and Sirius left Hogwarts without much. Harry lamented that he left his trunk back in his dorm room.

"Why don't you call that crazy elf that you were telling me about in Flintlock's office?" Sirius asked as they waited for room service.

Harry face-palmed and called out. "Dobby?"

"Master Harry Potter, sir, called for his Dobby?" a very strange looking creature wearing mis-matched socks and a maroon sweater appeared.

"Dobby, I need your help. . . . ." Harry started to say but was interrupted as Dobby threw himself at Harry hugging his legs and sobbing that his 'Harry Potter sir needed poor Dobby'. Sirius wasn't much help as he was doubled up laughing.

It took a few minutes to calm Dobby down and to tell him what they wanted. He soon returned with all of Harry's things, including a very disgruntled snowy owl, who made her displeasure known.

"Ow! Sorry Hedwig! Stop that! I'm sorry girl but it was the only way! Ow!" Harry shouted, trying to dodge the sharp beak of his very miffed owl.

Sirius wasn't much help as he was now rolling on the bed laughing very hard. Dobby had left, promising to bring back news for his Harry Potter sir.

0o0o0o0o0

That night as Harry dreamed:

"_Hello Harry."_

_Harry stepped out of the darkness and into the room he had visited before._

"_Hello. Uhhh…. Sir. . ..Sir? Father?"_

"_You may call me Father, Harry. Come, sit."_

_Harry sat across from his father and waited. He studied the man and noted that he was dressed in black velvet and wore black leather gloves. His dark hair was greased back. His face was angular and lean. _

"_You like what you see?"_

"_Why didn't you come for me?" Harry demanded. He remembered being in his cupboard wanting someone, anyone, to rescue him from the nightmare of living with his relatives. Ever since he had been left with his non magical aunt, he dreamed of being rescued, but each year that hope died just a little more._

"_Harry you must remember that your parents wanted a child, to love and raise as their own. Your father, James Potter, was one of my most favored worshipers and so I granted their request. What is time to a god? If I had known, I would've made other arrangements for your care, but your parents really didn't want me involved, so I stayed away."_

_Harry turned and looked into the roaring fire burning in the hearth. He really didn't know what to feel._

"_Harry, for me, it was just a blink of an eye since I last saw you as a babe in arms. I am here now." His father leaned closer. "I am here now."_

"_What's going to happen to me now?" Harry asked not looking up at his father._

"_Have you figured out who I am?"_

"_Yes, sir. It wasn't hard. The Norse symbols around this room. The fact that my da. . . James and the Marauders were pranksters. If my parents had to call on a deity then who else would answer but Loki, the Trickster God."_

"_Well done!" Loki laughed._

Harry sat up in bed. Loki's laughter ringing in his ears as the dream faded.

0o0o0o0o0

That next morning found Harry and Sirius under goblin charmed disguises visiting several local department stores, buying both of them new wardrobes that fit, before their next meeting at Gringotts.

When they returned the first thing on the Goblin's agenda was a complete medical scan of Harry, ordered by Flintlock. Both Sirius and Flintlock were not happy with the way Harry's life had been mismanaged.

The only good news was the fact that neither Dumbledore, nor the Ministry, had embezzled funds from the Potter Vaults. The only recent withdrawals had been from Harry's Trust Vault by either Harry or Mrs. Weasley for Harry's schooling.

Flintlock hadn't been happy that Harry had given up his key to someone who wasn't blood kin. At least Mrs. Weasley had returned it and Harry had it with him now.

Flintlock did find that the Dursleys were receiving stipends from the Potter Vaults for the care of Harry.

Harry's response was to be expected. He was livid!

"Harry! Calm down Prongslet!" Sirius shouted, as Harry's magic started to tear through the office.

"They lied to me!" Harry shouted back. "They told me I was a burden! I had to earn my keep!"

"Stupefy!" Sirius shouted as Harry slumped in his chair.

Flintlock forestalled any apology from the wizard as he summoned an aide to his office.

When the aide entered the account manager announced. "Take Lord Potter down to the healers. Because we had to stun the young lord, we shall proceed earlier than planned."

The rest of the day, Harry was poked, prodded and tested. He and Sirius were reassured that all human employees were treated thusly. As for Harry, he wasn't too happy being kept in a private infirmary room.

The healers didn't have much good to say about the state they found the young wizard in. Neither Sirius nor Flintlock were pleased with their reports.

After examining Harry's curse scar, several healers wanted to forgo their vows for the chance to duel Albus Dumbledore and Madam Pomphrey for their lack of care of the young lord.

To leave as vile a thing as a soul leech in a pure innocent for over a decade was, in their eyes, criminal and worthy of a death match in the arena.

And don't get them started on all the other injures and scars on the young man's body! To the goblins in the know, Harry Potter was now elevated from young wizard to a worthy, if young and untrained, warrior. Their mantra was "_Scars make the warrior_" and Harry sported several, including having both Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood.

0o0o0o0o0

"_So we meet again, Harry," his father said._

"_Yes, sir. I don't remember falling asleep this time," Harry said ruefully as he sat in his chair once more. "Uh Father, why am I here this time?"_

"_We have a lot to talk about and there is someone I want you to meet."_

"_Hello grandson," Came a deep, warm voice as a figure stepped from the shadows. "I am told you have something that belongs to me."_

"_Lllord Hhhhhhades?" Harry squeaked as he looked up at the figure dressed in a silver silk smoking jacket with a black ascot around his neck._

"_Yes, Harry, meet your many times great grandfather, Lord Hades," Loki said as a third chair appeared._

"_We, Loki and I, have viewed your life and I even spoke with your parents in the Elysium Fields." Hades held up a hand to stop Harry from asking questions. "I must say, for having such a rough time of it, that you managed to survive is a testament to your luck and determination. Demigods rarely live to adulthood as it is."_

"_You have been hiding your talents well, boy," Loki interjected. "I didn't look closely until I met with Hades. Hiding your intelligence so people underestimate you was a stroke of brilliance. I am quite proud of you!"_

"_Normally, to be a demigod," Hades took up the conversation, "the child is usually dyslexic, can only read ancient Greek and has what is now called "ADHD - Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder."_

"_But I have no problems reading," Harry protested._

"_We know," Loki said. "For that, you can thank your magic. In your case, it would've been ancient Norse runes. But you didn't take Ancient Runes at your school did you?"_

_Harry shook his head. "By the time I realized I didn't have to worry what the Dursley thought of my education, it was too late. Everyone expected me to be mediocre. I did read and study Hermione's books and notes from her Rune class. I found I could understand it without much help." _

_Loki smirked._

"_It also helped to have that soul leech in your scar. It gave you several abilities like being able to read and write Modern English as well as being able to speak to snakes," Hades added. "Which brings me to why I am here."_

_Hades reached out and from mid-air pulled a golden goblet to him. "Tom Marvolo Riddle has tried for immortality and has almost succeeded. He split his soul into several soul leeches that you wizards would call 'horcruxes.' You, Harry, have destroyed one and the goblins-the one that was within your scar. My compliments, grandson." Hades saluted Harry with his goblet as he took a drink. Loki also saluted as well._

_Harry blushed and then stammered. "The …the diary.. ..?"_

_Hades nodded. "I can't have mortals circumvent their destiny like that. What Riddle did was an abomination, he's no more than a bug that needs stepping on. And that's where you, grandson, come in."_

"_But dad. . . I mean . . .James only blood-adopted me. . ." Harry stammered again._

"_True, but magic deemed you worthy of my blood-line," Hades said, waving aside Harry's argument. "Normally I don't have much to do with descendants but Loki called me over to make a deal."_

"_What sort of deal?" Harry asked suspiciously._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the cliffy. Until next time. -GF and the Frau


	2. Chapter 2

Father's World

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

Chapter 2

An anxious Sirius sat by his godson's bedside peering down at the sleeping teenager. Harry was in a healing coma, placed there by the goblin healers. It was deemed necessary, due to the cumulative amount of damage that needed correcting. The healers had no idea when they could release him from his healing sleep.

Sirius carded his fingers gently through Harry's hair. The news that he wasn't James' son floored him at first. It never dawned on him that James couldn't father a child.

He'd known James had taken a hex or two on his 'brothers' behalf during, and after, their time at Hogwarts. But, for someone to have cast a curse that caused infertility? It was against one of the Wizarding World's most sacrosanct beliefs. For someone to have done that to his best friend was not only against the ancient laws, but against everything that the pure bloods stood for. Heirs were necessary to pass on the blood lines and the family magics, and denying an Ancient and Ancient and Noble family the ability to produce them saw their family magics lost forever, weakening the whole of the Wizarding World.

Which brought back the question, who was Harry's father? Was it really a deity? And if so, which one? It frustrated Sirius that Harry wasn't saying. His godson only mentioned dreaming of a man wearing Norse clothing and of meeting him in a Norse style room. Sirius did have an idea or two; but for now, it was only guesswork.

With a soft sigh Sirius wondered; now that Harry had been healed, how much would he look like James? Not that he begrudged the fact of the blood adoption, but he really missed his best friend, and now it seemed like he'd lost the last remaining part of him, all over again..

There was so much to do and so little time to do it in. Soon Hogwarts would be letting out for the summer. Dumbledore and the Ministry would be searching for Harry and him in earnest. They had to leave. But where would they go?

Disguises should be no problem. Once away from the Wizarding World he could go in his Padfoot form, and Harry? His godson no longer looked like . . . well. . . like Harry. For one thing, gone was his malnourished, under developed body and weak eyesight.

Goblin rituals had cleansed most of the dark magic used upon him. Nutrition and growth potions had been spelled into Harry's stomach every four hours and a teaspoon of skele-gro potion once a day, to strengthen his bones as the other potions did their work.

The healers also said it was a miracle that Harry could see at all! They found that the soul leech and malnutrition were to blame for Harry's poor eyesight. Thankfully, the goblins were able to cure and correct all of it. So, no more glasses, no more scrawny body and no more scar!

The goblins had been very helpful and, for the right price, had done everything in their power to correct the past wrongs done to Harry. As the Potters were one of the oldest clients at Gringotts, they'd naturally been appalled by the lackadaisical manner in which Harry's investments had been left to stagnate.

These thoughts brought Sirius back to the scene in Flintlock's office. From what little they could get out of Harry before they stunned him, the stipends that the Dursleys had been paid out of the Potter vaults never went to Harry's keep. So Flintlock had ordered an immediate audit of said disbursements-and he was demanding receipts!

It was early yet, but from what Flintlock's staff reported, it appeared Harry was right. The Dursleys spent the monies for their nephews upkeep on themselves-and gave Harry the dregs. Sirius wanted those muggles destroyed for what they'd done to his godson! Flintlock agreed, but it would take time.

Thankfully, as was reported earlier, Dumbledore and his cronies hadn't touched the Potter vaults. James and Lily saw to that. From the moment of their deaths until the reading of their wills their high security vaults would be locked down tight.

'_That must've put a huge dent in the old bastard's plans_,' Sirius thought with a small amount of satisfaction. '_With him being 'Harry's magical guardian' and sealing the wills, he thought he would have free reign with Harry's inheritance.'_

In the following days, while waiting for Harry to wake, Sirius and Flintlock were busy managing both the Potter and Black accounts. Dumbledore had been after Sirius to open Black Manor in London as a safe house for the Order. The infamous Black Wards would make it a perfect safe house, but Sirius had been of two minds on the matter. Until today. Now it would be a cold day in hell before he gave them free access to his property!

Also, there was no way Harry was going back to the Dursleys! It obviously wasn't _'safe_', as Dumbledore so stridently claimed. And there was also the fact that the Dursleys would be lucky to have a place to live once Flintlock got done with them.

He and Flintlock then put their heads together and figured out a way to get Sirius cleared of all charges against him. Several carefully worded letters to Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, were sent. Whether or not she took the bait was the question. It was just a waiting game now.

O0o0o0o0

Within his dream-scape, Harry learned he didn't have to hide who or what he was. Here he didn't have to pretend anymore. As both Hades and Loki went over Harry's life with him, the two gods weren't impressed with the one called Albus Dumbledore.

"_The Greater Good should be left up to the gods," Hades said with disgust. "We will be having words when we meet on 'his next great adventure.' Or better yet, I'll turn your mother loose on him! She really doesn't have much good to say about the old fool."_

"_We are straying too far afield here," Loki interrupted. "Harry, your time here is almost over. Have we a plan, then?" Loki looked over at Hades._

"_We do," Hades said, looking at Harry. "You will, as your quest, track down and bring to me the rest of the soul leeches of Tom Riddle. I shall allow you to go to Camp Half Blood for a year, to train before you start your search. Use the time well, Harry."_

_Harry nodded. "I will sir … er can I . . .can I call you 'Grandfather?'" He murmured wistfully._

"_You may, child," Hades agreed. "Although it'll make your life harder when my brothers and the other gods find out about you."_

"_You know I will not be able to officially claim you as my son," Loki said. "Odin and Zeus would kill you if they ever find out that I fathered another child. Neither one of them has much of a sense of humor." He finished with a scornful snort._

"_Agreed," Hades said standing with a smirk. "But then, I do enjoy rubbing their noses in it. And as you are a descendant of mine with a destiny to fulfill, there is no way I have broken that ridiculous agreement we three made on the River Styx. And Harry, do not disappoint me. I will be watching you."_

"_As will I," Loki said, giving his son a glare. "Do not disappoint us!"_

_Harry gulped and nodded. He was beginning to feel the pull of waking up._

"_And don't forget you must get to the Hall of Prophecy to hear what that manipulative old busybody keeps hidden," Hades reminded him as the room grew dark._

Harry opened his eyes to see a very worried godfather watching him. "S..Sirius. . . .?"

"Easy pup, you've been out of it for over a week," Sirius said softly. "As soon as you get your strength back we have things to do."

0o0o0o0

A week later Harry found himself deep below the Ministry. The Hall of Prophesy was just as Flintlock and Sirius had described to him. Flintlock had called in a favor with an Unspeakable he knew to escort Harry and a disguised goblin to the Hall.

Row upon row of crystalline spheres filled the shelves lining the room. The Unspeakable left Harry alone after giving instructions on how to retrieve his prophecy.

It took only a few minutes for Harry to find a sphere that read: '_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_ – _Dark Lord_ _and (?) Harry Potter._ ' Carefully pocketing it Harry returned to his guide and the three left together.

In Flintlock's office Harry finally got to hear the prophecy that had ruined his life.

The Unspeakable who had accompanied Harry was told he needed to make an unbreakable vow to not reveal anything pertaining to what he learned in the office. After the cloaked and hooded wizard complied, Sirius Black stepped out of the shadows.

It took Sirius several minutes, and a dose of veritaserum, to assure the man of his innocence and explain the whole fiasco of his arrest and imprisonment.

However, before Harry, Flintlock, Sirius and the Unspeakable heard the prophecy, Harry was given a calming potion and a stern admonishment control his anger over what they were about to hear.

Harry took a deep breath and tapped the sphere with his wand. A vaguely familiar female voice spoke:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"(Order of the Phoenix, ch. 37)

"That's it? That's the most asinine piece of garbage I've ever heard!" Harry shouted as Sirius and Flintlock looked around the office nervously. Flintlock did not want another episode like the last one. The Unspeakable sat patiently while Sirius calmed Harry down.

"It is clear by the cloudiness of the sphere that the prophecy has been partially fulfilled. If it had been completed, it would've totally darkened," the Unspeakable lectured. "From the evidence you have given it seems that Albus Dumbledore is doing everything in his power to see it fulfilled by Mr. Potter. . .to the possible ruin of us all!"

Harry wanted to be angry; he wanted to trash something, but he couldn't, damn calming potion! It all made sense now.

Harry looked at Flintlock. "Do you have a pensieve?There's something else you need to know," he said.

0o0o0o0

The Unspeakable strode imperiously through the ministry toward his superior's office, deep in the heart of the Department of Mysteries. Several Ministry employees shivered and got out of the way as the hooded figure charged past. Only when he reached his superior's office did he relax.

Once inside the Head Unspeakables' domain he lowered his hood. "Croaker, we have a major problem."

Faded blue eyes looked up in concern.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Sirius had been the guests of the goblins for over three weeks now. Hogwarts had been out for the summer for two; which meant there was now a massive manhunt, for both of them.

Thankfully, the Unspeakables and the goblins were on Harry's side. Amelia Bones, upon receiving Harry's memories and blood sworn testimony, agreed to work with the goblins from her end.

The parchment, signed in blood, testifying to Harry's account of the night Peter Pettigrew was discovered, as well as the memory, had been enough to convince her. She was now digging through the archives for all the records pertaining to Black's case. She wasn't finding much; which also added to the growing evidence that someone (_cough,_ Dumbledore, _cough_) didn't want Black free. She was one very unhappy witch.

During their time with the goblins Sirius claimed Headship of the Black family. Since there had been no trial or conviction, the goblins didn't really care, as the ancient laws were quite clear; Sirius Black, as the last direct male descendant, was the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, period.

Thankfully, though the Ministry had tried in the past to gain access to the Black vaults, Sirius' grandfather had been alive when Sirius had been chucked into Azkaban. With his death, his will had stated that: _"When the true head of house claims the title and ring, the vaults will open to Lord Black once more. Until that time they are sealed."_

The goblins informed Sirius that Lucius Malfoy had tried, in the past, to have his son Draco proclaimed head, but the magic refused to accept him-much to the senior Malfoy's ire.

Fudge was running his smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore in the '_Daily Prophet_'. The goblin barristers quickly put a stop to it. They pointed out to the newspaper that: one, they did not have a guardian's permission to use Harry's name in their rag. Nor did they really want to face a law suit as, with Harry as the heir of Potter and heir apparent to both the Potter and Black families combined, he was powerful enough to bring financial ruin unto the paper.

Rita Skeeter had publicly vowed to find the missing Potter heir and expose him for the '_attention loving liar_' he was. She was summarily put on notice by the goblins-either print the truth or else. She'd been silent on the matter since.

Nothing could be done about Fudge. So it was decided to leave him alone, for now. At least the newspaper had been neutralized. The goblins had a firm financial grasp on the editorial staff and wouldn't allow them to print anything that wasn't the truth.

One last trip into Muggle London for clothes and personal items and both Sirius and Harry were ready for the next stage in their escape. They had allowed the attending Unspeakable to report an edited version of what went on in Flintlock's office. Now, with the Unspeakables on board, escaping Britain would be easy.

Harry stood in the airport terminal at Gatwick International. He was waiting to board. His usually messy hair was gelled to stand on end and each spike was colored in green, red or purple. Dark shades not only protected, but also covered his green eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with huge red lips blowing a kiss on the front and black cargo pants. He had a black back-pack slung over his shoulder and a head set covering his ears. He looked like a typical punk kid, bored out of his mind.

Surprisingly, Harry Potter's famous hallmark – his scar – was missing. Once the goblins removed the soul leech, it was only a simple scar, the only one that, at his request, they removed from Harry's body. Although the goblins revered scars, as they claimed scars were badges of glory that identified a warrior; it had been Sirius who argued for removing it as it was too much of an icon. The goblins, always looking for ways to thumb their noses at the Wizarding World, grudgingly agreed.

Sirius stood waiting with Harry. He, however, was wearing a three-piece business suit and carrying a briefcase, hair and beard neatly trimmed. His time with the goblins had also been beneficial. The effects of his stay at chez-Azkaban had been thoroughly neutralized. He looked fitter and healthier. Again, he didn't look anything like the wanted posters that Fudge had tacked up everywhere.

His and Harry's passports read "_Nigel P. Grimm and Evan J. Grimm._" No one from the magical world would think twice about the pair. It also helped that both were wearing magical suppression bracelets, furnished by the goblins, to hide their magical signatures and guarantee the safety of the airplane's electronics.

In fact, both Sirius and Harry had walked by the magical portal and had not set off any alarms. Even the aurors on duty at the check-in counters didn't give them a second look. It helped that their wands and magical luggage had been sent on ahead by air-Dobby, who would meet them when they landed. Sirius had been nervous about not having a wand but they really couldn't do magic on the plane anyways so it hadn't been hard to talk him around.

The one thing Harry was worried about was Hedwig. She was very upset that Harry was leaving her behind. Dobby promised he would take good care of Master Harry sir's owl.

Traveling first class wasn't as bad as Sirius dreaded. Harry slept most of the time or listened to his music through the headphones. Sirius used his time contemplating everything Harry had told him.

'_Loki. Well, it now all makes sense_,' he mused, '_Our pranking at Hogwarts; our cavalier attitude towards life. That all appealed to the trickster god. How we must've entertained him!_'

It was too bad that the Dursleys ruined much of Harry's personality with their abuse and neglect. But then, Harry had pulled off the biggest prank of all! He had kept much of his intelligence hidden-not just from the blasted muggles, but from Dumbledore as well. It was all he'd heard from the Order since Harry's third year. "_Harry's a disappointment. He shows none of James or Lily's intelligence. He's such a mediocre student._"

Well, if you were punished for showing up your stupid cousin, you'd learn to hide your intelligence too. Harry did admit that, by the time he was comfortable at Hogwarts, and knew that the Dursleys didn't really care about his grades, it was too late. He then realized that he didn't really want to lose his two friends so had to dumb down his homework as not to have them jealous of him.

Sirius couldn't see any way around the fact they had less than six weeks to train and teach Harry what he needed to know. They'd need a miracle.

0o0o0o0

Arriving at Logan International, Boston, was a bit anticlimactic. They were met by a human employee of Gringotts and soon escorted to the Hyatt Regency.

Sirius and Flintlock had gone over the itinerary with a fine tooth comb. The camp they needed to go to was located on Long Island Sound. They figured it would take them about three to five hours, depending on stops and detours.

That night, as Harry slept, he dreamed of being back in the Infirmary at Hogwarts.

_It was morning of the leaving feast, Madam Pomfrey had just dismissed him with strong admonishments to behave himself. She'd kept him in the infirmary on the advice of the Headmaster, to avoid the questions and speculations of those still at the castle. Sirius had left him alone at the urging of Remus. Harry suspected the headmaster had something to do with that, too._

_Hermione and Ron kept exchanging looks but said little to him and he said little to them. What could he really say, other than he was fine and he really didn't want to go back to the Dursleys? Both Hermione and Ron promised to write but Harry knew it was a lie. _

_The ride back to London was unusually quiet as the other students steered clear of Harry, which was fine with him._

_Before Mrs. Weasley met them at the station, Harry sought out the twins. He gave them his winnings from the tournament and told them to use the money to finance their dream of a joke shop. They promised Harry they would._

_The last anyone saw of Harry Potter was when he walked through the barrier at King's Cross. What no one realized was he didn't step out the other side. Harry Potter vanished._

Harry knew that his father had something to do with it as he had been in a healing coma when the Hogwarts' Express had barreled through the countryside, taking the students home for the summer.

"_We couldn't have everyone know you went missing a week before, now could we?"_ Loki asked as he stepped out of the shadows in Harry's dream. _"Nice touch, don't you think, giving all that money to the Weasley twins? I'll need to keep an eye on them. They show great promise!"_

Harry turned towards his father and as he started to ask a question, the morning alarm went off and he woke up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

For those of you asking, yes Loki was patterned a bit off of Tom Hiddleston's Loki in the Avenger movie. As I have been toying with a sequel (a triple cross over) but it's still on the back burner.

Also, for those that think this feels rushed:

This was written during NaNoWr and as such it is completely written (except, maybe, the last chapter) and waiting for The Frau's magical touch. Believe it or not, I got the story up to 30,000 words so I was well pleased.

With so many HP fanfics out there, everyone knows basic canon, so why rehash it. It just bogs the storyline down. Don't worry it'll slow down some soon.

Until next time. - GF and the Frau.


	3. Chapter 3

Father's World

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Reviews are welcomed, flames are not.

A/N: We know Sirius' animagus form is a grim but according to the movie, they seemed to have patterned Padfoot after the wolf hound or vice versa. We would also imagine that many would not know what a grim should look like, which is why we am using that breed of dog to describe Padfoot.

Again: the story was set between the first two Percy Jackson movies and not the books. Also at this time, there are no pairings. -GF

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3

When Harry woke the next morning at the Boston Hyatt hotel where they were staying, he found a small ornately carved wooden box on the stand by his bed. Inside was a small bag of oddly shaped coins, a small hour glass, two vials of a purple potion, and a map with a note addressed to him.

"_Harry,_

_Inside, you will find one bag of drachmas, which you will need soon. Also, a map you can use to find Camp Half Blood. You will need to show it when you make contact with Chiron, the camp director. He will help you get settled once you and your dog-father arrive._

_Next, you will find two vials. They will give you the ability to read, and understand, ancient Greek. As a descendant of mine you should be able to, it is in your genetic make up, but my blood has been too diluted and your sire's blood will have over-ridden it. This will help you and your dog-father fit in better at the camp._

_Your sire was concerned about the amount of training you need. I took it on myself to handle that little problem as I am more qualified to assist you. The hour glass is filled with the Sands of Time. Turn it once and you will go back one year. Once you do, the hour glass will automatically return to me._

_I stepped back a year to set up a bank account with those pesky goblins under your alias as Evan Grimm. They knew of this when you contact them in the past a year from now. They won't mention it for fear of causing a time paradox. Use the money well._

_Although you are my grandson by magical blood adoption, I really don't have to claim you, but you have impressed me with your sheer determination. _

_Know this Harry, Tom Riddle is an abomination who has denied me my due and needs to be destroyed. I have great plans for him, once his complete soul is presented before me! _

_Do not fail me in this quest, grandson._

_Once you get to Camp Half Blood, I know that you will be placed in the Hermes Cabin. Do not worry, when the time is right, I will acknowledge you as my grandchild. _

_Be careful: your dog-father must remain as a mutt! Mortal adults really are not welcomed at the camp unless invited in. It is for our children's protection, for his it would be best if he kept to his dog form._

_Use these gifts and your extra time well. I will be watching, as will your sire._

_Your Grandfather – H"_

_0o0o0o0o0_

A quick trip into the Salem Magical District was needed. Sirius, with a sigh of resignation, accompanied Harry as Padfoot. However, he did object with a growl when Harry bought a collar that would force him to stay in his dog form unless Harry took it off. But he really couldn't argue the reason behind its use.

It was dangerous binding his magic like that, but was worth it to stay with his pup. It was only until Harry was claimed and was transferred into the Hades cabin at camp. Once there, they would have some privacy and Sirius could occasionally be in human form.

With everything set, Sirius gave Harry a quick lesson on how to drive a motorcycle with a side car. A short time later and they were off, cruising the back roads to Long Island Sound.

Harry was disappointed. He wanted to use the flying ability of Sirius' motorcycle but thought better of it. Even though he was not a true son of Hades, Zeus would still have a fit if he found Harry in the air and would try to kill him. If Harry ventured too far into His realm there was a definite possibility Zeus would blast him from the sky.

It was a pity. Harry loved flying, and really hated to give it up. Maybe if he explained to Zeus, he would allow him to continue to fly?

0o0o0o0o0

Harry followed the map Hades had provided. It lead them to a strawberry farm surrounded by a white picket fence and lots of tall pine trees. Harry paused by the side of the road to study his map. In the side car was a scruffy, over sized wolf hound with almost glowing blue eyes peering through goggles.

"Well, Padfoot, the map says to turn here and follow the path until we get to a very tall pine tree. The entrance to the camp is just beyond that," Harry said, looking around. He could almost feel the magic in the air. Something was nearby and it had to be protected by a very powerful ward.

Padfoot huffed in agreement from the side car. His shiny new collar sparkled when it caught the sunlight. He wore the aforementioned goggles, an aviator cap and a scarf, which flapped in the wind as they cruised down the country roads. Harry thought he looked like that cartoon dog that pretended to be a WW1 fighter ace.

Harry stopped at the tallest, straightest pine tree he had ever seen. It also seemed to be the anchor for the strongest wards he'd felt outside of Hogwarts. Harry dismounted the bike as he took off his and Padfoot's helmets and removed his gloves, his eyes scanning upwards at the pine tree.

Padfoot moved to sniff around the tree and then let out a low whine before he moved to stand by Harry. Just past the tree was an archway with two burning brass torches on either side. On the key stone of the arch ancient Greek letters were carved.

"Camp Half Blood," Harry read aloud. The potion worked as promised! Not only did it give Harry and Sirius the ability to read ancient Greek, it allowed them to speak it! "This is the place. Now what?"

Grabbing Padfoot's collar he walked towards to the arch. Harry could feel the wards as they stepped through. If he hadn't had a hand on Padfoot's collar he wasn't sure the grim would be allowed to enter.

They got about a hundred feet into the camp grounds when they were surrounded by teenagers, all wearing orange tee shirts and pointing swords and spears at them.

"Who are you?" demanded a blonde haired girl. She seemed to know what she was doing as she pointed her sword at him.

"Uhh… Evan Grimm and this is my dog, Padfoot. I'm to see Mr. Chiron, my grandfather arranged for me to come here. . . ." Harry said, keeping a tight hold on Padfoot's collar as the dog was growling at the girl threatening his pup.

"Hold!"

Harry turned and saw a centaur racing towards them. He and Padfoot exchanged a dumfounded look, Grandfather never mentioned Chiron was a centaur!

"Evan Grimm," the centaur greeted. "I am Chiron, welcome to Camp Half Blood." The ring of teens lowered their weapons as the centaur took charge of the situation.

Harry, lips quirked in a half-grin, gave a slight bow. "Are you going to tell me 'Mars is bright tonight'?"

Chiron straightened his back, a bit surprised. "You have encountered a centaur before! By your accent I would say: British? Wizard?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes sir. Padfoot, behave! Sit!" He let go of the dog's collar to pull out his map and note. "I was told to come here."

A dark skinned teen stepped out of the crowd and sniffed. Harry noted that the teen had a pair of small curled horns peeking from his curly black hair and from the waist down had fur and cloven hooves. "Yeah, he smells of a demigod. Don't recognize the scent, but definitely a demi-god." He looked nervously at the huge shaggy black dog. "I hope he's house broken."

"Thanks Grover," Chiron said as he scanned the note and map. "You and your pet are welcomed to stay at the Camp. You will be staying in the Hermes Cabin until your deity parent claims you."

0o0o0o0o0

Chiron took Harry and Padfoot to a large white house and made them comfortable. A wild haired looking man was sitting in the corner with a bottle of wine and a crystal brandy snifter filled with water. He was shouting at the ceiling.

"Not Now Dionysus, we have a new camper. Evan Grimm meet Lord Dionysus, the Camp Director," Chiron said.

The god of wine and madness sighed as he tried to pour more wine into the goblet only to have it turned to water. "Welcome to the insanity, Ernie Graham." The disgusted director glared up at the ceiling and shouted angrily, "That was a perfectly marvelous vintage Port, I'll have you know!"

Chiron leaned over to whisper into Harry's ear. "He never gets the names right. So don't let it bother you. Zeus cursed him after a bit of a tiff on Mount Olympus."

Dionysus sneezed. "Who let the dog in? Get rid of it. It'll spread fleas all over the place!"

Thus went Harry's introduction to Camp Half Blood.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry and Padfoot easily fit into the Hermes cabin. While he settled in, he learned that Hermes was the patron god of travelers and the messenger god. He was also known as the trickster god to the Greeks. Harry had to hide a smirk when he heard that. He hoped that Hermes didn't find out who his deity father was, Harry didn't think he would survive the prank war.

It was a bit crowded in the Hermes cabin, and Padfoot had almost been caught in his true form twice so far. Harry couldn't wait to move to the Hades cabin, but he had to wait for his grandfather to decide when to claim him.

One of the things Harry learned, and found amusing, was all of the children were demigods like him. Some knew who their deity parent was and lived in cabins designated for that deity. And, like Harry, some were still waiting to be claimed.

Clarisse, the bossy girl who had almost skewered him at the entrance, and a couple of her siblings, tried to dunk Harry's head in a toilet. The key word was 'tried'. Harry, too used to dodging his cousin, as well as Padfoot taking exception to the man-handling, foiled that prank.

Instead, Harry managed to douse her with said toilet water using a bit of wandless magic. He later found out that she was a daughter of Ares and she liked to pull that stunt on all newcomers.

Another thing Harry found odd happened at meals. The campers set aside a bit of food from their plates to offer in the flames to their deity parent. "They don't, and can't eat the food, but they love the smell of it burning." He had been told. So Harry offered not one but two small sacrifices, one to Hades and one to Loki. He refused to explain. He hoped the double offering would find favor.

0o0o0o0

At the end of July Harry was startled when he walked into the camp's common ground where campers ate and socialized. He was greeted with slaps on the back and cheek kisses. Shouts of '_Happy Birthday_' echoed across the commons. How the Aphrodite cabin found out it was his birthday he wasn't sure, but he did have a suspicion.

The night before, he had stayed up, as he usually did. Harry knew he wouldn't receive any gifts from his Hogwarts friends, but it was tradition. When he finally fell asleep, Loki was waiting for him.

"_Happy birthday, my son," Loki said, offering Harry a toast from his drinking horn. __"To the start of a new beginning. Soon you will be of age."_

_Harry bowed, blushing slightly. "Thank you Father." Calling the Norse god 'father' was becoming easier now. He even looked forward to their nightly chats. He really hadn't had anyone to take an interest in his doings before. _

"_Your gift is waiting for you when you awake, my son. I had the dwarves craft them especially for you. Use them well."_

"_Thank you Father, I shall." _

_The Norse god spoke of what he expected Harry to learn in the weeks to come. He would be visiting Harry in his sleep, along with the spirit of James Potter. Harry's education had been severely lacking, thanks to the Dursleys and that interfering old wizard. However, Loki would see that any oversight was corrected and Harry had better learn-if he knew what was good for him!_

The next morning Harry found a bracer with a pair of throwing knives sheathed within it by his bed, along with a letter from Loki stating that he thought Harry could use them better than a sword. They were charmed to always return to the bracer after they'd been thrown.

"So, Evan," asked a black haired, blue eyed camper as he sat down beside Harry, bringing Harry's thoughts back to the present. "How old are you now?"

"15." Harry said and it was true. He was fifteen today, or rather repeating his fourteenth. He so wished he was back in Great Britain celebrating with his friends but he couldn't be. It was forbidden.

Since he only had the one family member, Uncle Nigel, who was supposedly off on a business trip, the camp decided to throw him a birthday party. Uncle Nigel sent a gift-wrapped package. Inside was a book that read: "_The Marauder's Handbook." _

_'Not in this lifetime!' _Harry thought.

When it came time to cut the cake, he cut three slices: one for Hades, one for Loki, (both of which went straight into the fire) and one for himself. As the cake burned the symbol of Hades appeared over Harry's head.

"All hail Evan, son of Hades!" Chiron announced into the stunned silence.

"Actually, grandson of Hades," came a voice. A man dressed in a FED-EX agent uniform stood to one side holding a small brown package in one hand and a caduceus in the other.

"Lord Hermes, welcome," Chiron said with a slight bow. "What brings you to this camp?"

"I have a special delivery for one Evan J. Grimm," the Messenger of the Gods stated. "I understand today is his birthday. Evan, here, is the grandson of Lord Hades as well as the son of another. Lord Hades informed me that Evan's sire wishes at this time to remain unknown and has asked that Evan be escorted to His cabin for the remainder of his stay at the camp. He has a quest that he must train for." Lord Hermes held out the package. "Sign here." He pointed to his clip board.

Harry did and took the package. Lord Hermes left in a bit of bright light.

Insides the package was a note, "_Thanks for the bit of cake. Persephone so enjoys the smell of chocolate cake burning. Happy Birthday, Grandson. Use this well. Your grandfather._"

Inside the package was a moving portrait of James and Lily Potter. Lily was obviously pregnant in the wizarding photo. Beneath it was a book titled: '_The Potter Clan Grimoire_' in faded gold embossed lettering. Harry was thankful that it was in old English and not ancient Greek as it would've been hard to explain.

Harry knew this was one of his better birthdays.

0o0o0o0

Harry and Padfoot had the whole cabin to themselves. So Sirius could, at night, be, well, himself. He talked to Harry about his parents and grandparents. How Charlus and Dorea Potter took him in when he ran away from home at the age of sixteen.

Harry drank up the stories avidly, like a thirsty man in the desert. No one had ever really spoken much about his family; except he looked like James, but had his mother's eyes.

The days were spent learning up at the big house. Lessons were taught in the standard curriculum for the educational system of New York State. Harry didn't mind. He could use most of it when he returned to Great Britain as a foundation to get his GCSE's. He had to study with modern course books that were written in ancient Greek, but found it to be no problem. Now he understood why he'd had to take that potion! He had to be able to read and write in ancient Greek to do the homework as all demi-gods were, by nature, dyslexic and unable to read or write modern English.

Afternoon was taken up in physical training. Harry found himself being drilled in almost military-style boot camp training. Seems there were monsters in the world that found demi-gods tasty snacks. Harry had to be prepared for all manner of attacks-which explained the throwing knives.

They were beautiful in design and had Celtic knot work inlays. They were also perfectly balanced. Harry quickly learned to hit the target and was becoming quite proficient in their use.

0o0o0o0o0

One of the things Harry enjoyed the most about the camp was that he was almost unknown. Something he was coming to enjoy.

No, the most of the staring was reserved for a kid about his age who, like Harry, lived by himself in the Poseidon Cabin. According to several rumors and what he found out from Chiron, Percy Jackson was the son of the sea god and that was a clear violation to the pact the 'Big Three' made.

"Big Three?" Harry asked when he had heard it.

"Yes, Young Evan," Chiron explained. "Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. They vowed on the River Styx to have no more children after the Second World War. You, young Evan, are a legacy and not part of that vow."

He felt sorry for Percy. He reminded Harry of himself in the Wizarding World. All the expectations were on his shoulders and no one really cared to help.

Clarisse and the rest of the Ares' cabin rode Percy and him pretty hard. Even Harry's grandfather didn't care too much for Percy but he did have a grudging respect for the demigod. It wasn't everyday that a demigod got the better of the Lord of the Underworld.

It was getting close for many of the campers to return to their homes as the new school term would be starting soon.

Harry found Percy sitting by the bay, talking to the water. Percy had lost yet again to Clarisse on the obstacle course and she had rubbed his nose in it. Harry came to sit by his new friend and didn't say anything.

"I know he's out there, listening," Percy said. "I discovered him not that long ago. He hasn't been in my life much."

"I grew up thinking my parents were drunks and shiftless," Harry replied quietly. "Until I turned eleven and went to the private boarding school that my parents had attended. There I found out they were not at all what I'd been told." Harry had to do a lot of editing to the story, but he could tell Percy most of it. Having famous parents as well as being famous for something they did, really plays havoc with a person and Harry could easily relate to Percy's situation.

Percy didn't say anything as Harry continued. "I found out that my parents were killed for standing up to a terrorist and his gang. My step dad was a member of a special force that deals with terrorists. He and my mum were in hiding, when they were betrayed by a close friend turned traitor. I was sent to live with my aunt, Mum's sister, and her husband. She hated my mum. Mum was prettier than her, married better and she was afraid that the terrorists would come after her and her family."

Percy nodded. "Mom married Smelly Gabe to hide me. I just wish my real dad had been around."

"I know," Harry said wistfully. "Growing up, I wished someone, anyone, wanted me. At least you had your mum."

They fell silent for a time. Both lost in their own thoughts and the companionship of another who understood.

0o0o0o0o0o0

For those that think we are bashing Dumbledore. . . huh? What?

We, Frau and I see Albus Dumbledore as a senile old wizard who is past his prime; and is so into believing his own press he is making mistakes and failing to learn from them. We may poke fun at the venerable old wizard from time to time but that's it. We can not help that Sirius' s thoughts are a little too harsh. The man did spend twelve years in Azkaban. He isn't thinking pleasant thoughts. If you don't like it, then don't read.

As for Zeus' and Odin's opinions on demigods; we are just following canon. We feel that Zeus would not be too pleased to have a Norse demi-god mingling with his pantheon's demigods. We won't get into Odin's dislikes.

Until next time. – GF and the Frau


End file.
